Strange Attractions
by SwissMint
Summary: Jeremy seems to be acting strange around Mike. More than usual. Mike wonders if it has something to do with him. Rated M just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy heaved a large sigh of relief when the bells chimed, signaling the end of his shift. Smiling, he stood up and stretched. He had to go to the bathroom badly. He always did when he finished a shift, but can you blame him? He just about shits his pants when his flashlight refuses to turn on because of that damned Balloon Boy, or when the other animatronics come into view. Especially the old Bonnie.

Jeremy shudders at the thought and hurries down the corridor towards the men's bathrooms. The sun is begining to rise, faint rays of red and violet shining through the windows.

He steps in front of the urinal and unzips his pants, letting himself relax. It's hard for him to relax, it always has been. Back in school, it was a nightmare presenting projects or answering questions when the teachers called on him. Not like they ever did, but when they did, he was unprepared. Jeremy was often made fun of being frightened by nearly everything, even his own reflection. Seriously.

Everything seemed to overwhelm him, and this job isn't exactly helping, either. His anxiety seemed to have tripled since working here. This isn't exactly healthy for him, but he has no choice but to work. It was the only job that accepted him, and he needs the money badly to pay the bills.

Jeremy finishes, and re-zips his pants before heading over to the sinks to wash up. Just as he started to dry his hands off, the door swishes open. Since Jeremy is still in panic-mode from his shift, he shrieks in alarm and slips on a wet spot on the floor, making him fall against the sinks in a rather ungraceful matter.

"Whoops," the person who entered says. "Sorry, Jeremy. Didn't mean to startle you." Jeremy's face flushes into a bright red. He knew that voice. Mike. Oh, how embarrassing...

"I-It's okay..." Jeremy says, just barely above a whisper as he rights himself. He keeps his gaze turned down to the floor. _Don't make eye contact..._His heart pounds hard in his chest, echoing in his ears.

"Are you alright?" Mike asks, coming towards him now. Jeremy inhales quickly, his face turning a brighter red. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" he says, backing away nervously. Ugh, why did he have to be so awkward and weird? Mike probably thinks he's a total dork...

Jeremy heads towards the door, moving around Mike as if he was a large rock. "I, um, g-gotta go! Heh heh, see ya, uh...Mike!" He waves goodbye to the taller man, and, distracted from facing him, Jeremy bumps into the door. "Oh.."

Mike stifles a laugh, a large smile playing on his lips, but he covers it with his hand. Jeremy blushes hard enough for his ears to turn red, and quickly exits, leaving Mike alone in the bathroom.

Mike smiles to himself. _What a dork, _he thinks. He's always liked Jeremy. In fact, his nervousness and clumsiness actually made Mike think he was cute.

But recently, Jeremy has been acting strange around him. More than usual. Mike begins to get curious. Has he done something wrong? Is something going on at home? He debates on whether or not he should approach Jeremy on it.

Perhaps he should wait until Jeremy comes to him. He doesn't want to jump on him about it. Maybe Jeremy's going through some stuff right now, or maybe it's the job. Still, Mike can't help but feel worried about his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy stumbles down the hallway towards the entrance, his face still a fiery red. Ugh! He can't believe he acted like that in front of Mike! _Stupid, stupid..._

He walks down the sidewalk. The wind blows, cooling his heated face, letting the blush come down, leaving only a red tint to his cheeks. It's chilly out here, on the verge of winter. Jeremy pulls his jacket tighter around him in an attempt to warm himself. His house is about 20 blocks away from the Pizzeria, so it's quite a walk.

Jeremy dreads home. Even the pizzeria is a safer place than there. Ever since his mother died in an accident, Jeremy's father had fallen into a depression. Then, he began drinking. He grew hateful and often blamed Jeremy for her death, even though they both knew he had nothing to do with it.

However, after so many years of psychological and physical abuse, Jeremy began to believe it. To punish himself, he began to cut. Why not? He deserved it. At least, he thought he did.

Soon after falling into his depression, his father lost his job, due to showing up late to work drunk off his ass, or not even showing up at all. His father didn't care, hardly even noticed the bills piling up by the door. Didn't bother to try and get his car back. The electricity was shut off, and so was the phone bill. His father grew more angry and acted harsher to Jeremy when he didn't have enough money to buy his drug.

Jeremy began to get desperate, and finally found the Pizzeria job. The money just barely pays the bills, but Jeremy took up some odd jobs around town to make enough to bring home a case a beer and some food back home. Some jobs actually have surprisingly high pay. Some he doesn't mind doing, but others, he's uncomfortable with, but he does it for the money anyways.

Jeremy opens the door to his home as silently as he could. The house is dark, as it normally is. To be honest, he was tempted to just have the electricity shut off again, but the tv distracts his father, so he pays it. Jeremy closes the door and heads upstairs, to his room. He changes out of his Pizzeria uniform and falls into bed, where he will sleep until around 2:00 in the afternoon. Afterwards, Jeremy will get dressed in casual-wear and head over to Mrs. Pyter's house, about 5 blocks away.

Mrs. Pyter is a nice old woman who lives alone with her cat, Tobi. Her husbands passed away years before, and she never bothered to re-marry. Despte being alone, she's very cheerful, and pays Jeremy good money for even the simplest tasks. Then again, she's incredibly rich and throws her money around everywhere. She called him over one day in summer when she needed help with mowing her lawn. He was going to look for a job anyways, so he came over and did it for her. As a reward, he got some cookies and $120. From that day on, whenever she needed some help with something, she called him on his cell phone and he came over right away. He didn't mind. It was work, and she was a nice lady.

Today, she needed her cupboard restocked. She gave him a long list and some cash before sending him on his way to the store. It was sunny out, a bit warmer than earlier, but still quite cold.

Jeremy enters the grocery store, grabbing a cart. He looks at the list and begins to gather the things needed. "Jeremy! Hey!" The voice startles him and he drops the can he was holding onto his foot. He cries out in pain, stumbling back. He falls into the person's arms, and looks up to see Mike's face above his. Jeremy's face flushes and he quickly scrambles out of his grasp, scooping up the can he dropped. "Sorry for scaring you again." Mike says, rubbing the back of his head. He's still in his uniform. He must've just gotten off his shift.

"I-It's alright.." Jeremy stutters, avoiding the taller man's gaze. "So, you shopping? What sort of things do you need?" Mike asks, taking the list out of Jeremy's hands. "Um, uh-" "Romaine lettuce? Saffron? Are you planning on cooking something fancy or what?" "Um...I'm just, uh...picking up some stuff for, um, Mrs. Pyter..." Jeremy replies shyly. Though he does cook for her sometimes, too. He enjoys it. "Mrs. Pyter? Isn't she the rich lady a few blocks away?" "Y-yes.." "Ah. I know her a bit. Very nice lady." Jeremy nods in agreement. "So, uh, you got any plans this weekend?" Mike asks.

Jeremy freezes, startled by the words. Was Mike asking him out on a date? "Um...no..." "Really?" Mike quirks an eyebrow, smirking a bit. God, Jeremy loved that smirk. It made his heart flutter. "I would've thought you would..." "W-why? What's this weekend?" Jeremy asks, curious. Had he forgotten something? Is it an important date? "Your birthday, dork. February 8th, right?"

Oh God...Mike remembered his birthday? The thought makes Jeremy's heart pound in his chest, his cheeks turn a furious red. Did Mike really care for him that much? Jeremy feels giddy, and smiles a nervous smile. "Uhm...y-yeah...yeah, it is..."

Mike chuckles. "I can't believe you forgot! You're going to be 21, correct? Well, I'm going to buy you a drink. How's that?" "O-oh, um, that's okay..." Jeremy shifts on his feet. Ever since his father began drinking, he felt uncomfortable towards alcohol. "Come on, it'll be fun! I'll even take you out to see a movie or something. Alright?" "O-okay," Jeremy smiles. Mike grins. "Cool. See you Saturday, then. Around 5!"

Jeremy watches him pass by before turning the corner and disappearing from his sight. Wow. A date with Mike. Jeremy can't keep the smile off of his face as he finishes the chore and gets his pay. He can't wait for the weekend to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday. Jeremy's been freaking out all day trying to find the perfect outfit. Should he wear casual wear? Something nice? Jeremy raided his father's closet, finding an old outfit he wore some years ago, before his mother died.

The outfit consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt, a black, sleeveless vest that buttoned over, a pair of black pants, and a matching black jacket to wear over it. Jeremy managed to find a dark tie to go with the outfit and changed into it after showering.

He looked ravishing. Never had Jeremy looked so good before. He can't help but smile as he admired himself in the mirror. Wow. His emerald eyes popped out with the help of the outfit, along with his neatly-combed brown hair. Will Mike like it? At the thought of Mike, Jeremy's heart fluttered and his cheeks tinted to a light pink as he smiled shyly.

Jeremy looked at the clock, and found it was almost 3:00. Mike should be here soon. Panicking, Jeremy rushes upstairs to his father's abandoned room and goes through his cologne. What scent should he wear? He tries to recall what Mike liked. Did he have a favorite scent? What did _he _smell like? Jeremy flushes at the thought of remembering the smell of him. God, he's such a creep...

Coffee and...vanilla? Jeremy is sure that is what Mike smells like. A mix of bitter and sweet. It's comforting, and rather arousing. Just a whiff of the scents together gets him turned on to no end. However, just smelling one of the scents without the other just isn't right. It seems so imbalanced, too bitter and too sweet without the other. Yin and Yang. Jeremy decides to spray a scent that smells like pine and lavender. It smells pretty good.

A knock on the door startles Jeremy out of his thoughts, making him jump. Mike. Jeremy checks over himself three times more. It must be perfect. He smoothes his hair, then quickly but quietly heads to the door, careful not to wake his sleeping father. He opens the door.

Mike stands there in casual wear. Jeremy's heart sinks. He made the wrong choice. Mike smirks, running his eyes slowly over Jeremy's attire, making Jeremy blush. "Wow, aren't you all spiffed up?" Mike grins, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, um...I-I'll go get changed..." Jeremy says, backing away from the door. "No way! You look great! Come on, let's go."O-okay..."

Jeremy follows him to a small car and gets into the passenger seat. "So, ready for a drink or two?" "Oh, I'm not a big fan of alcohol..." Jeremy replies softly, avoiding the older man's gaze. "What?!" Mike says in disbelief. "It's your 21st birthday! Are you sure you don't want to have a simple beer or something?" Jeremy stays silent, bites his lip, a habit he needs to break. "Uhm...can we, uh, go to the movies?" "Sure, whatever you like, man. Today, we do whatever _you _want." Mike grins.

They fall into silence for a bit as Mike drives on. "So, do you have a movie in mind, or..." He trails off, glancing over at Jeremy, who stares out the window with mild interest. "Um...not really..." "Do you have a certain genre you like? Comedy? Romance?" "I don't really watch tv often..." Mike frowns a bit. "We'll see what is playing, and you can choose what you want to see, alright?" Jeremy nods in agreement.

About 15 minutes later, they pull up to the theater. Mike parks the car and they both head inside. "See any that catch your interest?" Mike asks as Jeremy reads the board. "Uh...how about...that one?" Jeremy asks, pointing to one. "That one?" "Yeah." "Okay. Let me go buy the tickets. Want some popcorn?" "Um, sure." Jeremy watches as Mike walks away to the concession stand, then diverts his attention to the kids playing arcade games.

They so energetic, so happy. Jeremy watches them twirl the sticks and smash the buttons, some winning prizes, some not and looking disappointed. He watches as a little girl rushes to her father grinning. The man swoops her up, swinging her up into his arms, nuzzling her. Jeremy's heart aches.

He remembers faintly of a woman- his mother -holding him. He remembers her scent of roses and sugar. Sweet. She had died in a car accident when he was just seven years old. A semi truck skidded on ice and crashed into her car. She died instantly, and the man driving the truck commited suicide days later. The guilt killed him. For weeks following the accident, Jeremy's father tried so hard to pick up the pieces, but just couldn't do it. Eventually, he gave up, leaving Jeremy on his own.

"Jeremy!" Jeremy snaps back from his thoughts and finds himself staring at a now-empty spot, where the father and his daughter were. Jeremy turns around. Mike stares at him with a curious expression, slightly worried. "Are you alright?" "Y-yeah..." "Well, come on, the movie is about to start." Jeremy follows Mike into the movie room. They manage to find a seat just as the room begins to darken.

The room hushes and the previews begin. Mike and Jeremy watch the screen intently. About 15 minutes in, Jeremy realizes what sort of movie he picked. A gay one. His cheeks flush as the movie goes on. He glances over at Mike, but he just watches the screen with interest, his eyes never leaving the screen. God, how embarrassing...

It comes to a love scene. A lot of women and some men whistle and cheer as the scene plays out. "Great movie, huh?" Mike asks, elbowing Jeremy gently. Jeremy almost chokes on his drink. "Uh, y-yeah, heh..." They both watch the screen. Jeremy can't help but think about Mike and him in that situation, and the thought brings a darker blush on his face. _Stop it..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A half hour later, the movie ends, and the theater room begins to empty out. "Uh, thanks, Mike..." Jeremy says as he buckles into the passenger seat. "You think that's all? I haven't given you my gift yet!" "Oh, um, you didn't have to, uh, get me anything-" "Psh! Jeremy, come on. It's way too early for today to end! It's not even 9:00 yet." "O-oh..."

"Do have anything in mind you would like to do?" Mike asks, smiling that cocky smile of his. _You have no idea what i want to do right now..._Jeremy thinks, then blushes. "Um...perhaps...get some dinner?" "I got that covered already." "Y-you did?!" "Yup," Mike grins, then pulls into a driveway to a nice-looking house. The house is small, painted a faded blue with white trimming.

"I'm cooking for you," Mike says, getting out. _Mike...cooking for me?! _Jeremy is surprised, but pleased. For years, he's been eating cheap canned food and microwavable dinners, with the occasional home-cooked meal he makes for Mrs. Pyter and himself.

Jeremy follow Mike inside the house, which is very warm and comfortable. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger. "This way," Mike says, walking towards an open doorway. It must be the kitchen. Jeremy steps inside the room. Mike pulls out a chair that sits in front of a small table in the center of the medium-sized kitchen. "Sit." Jeremy obeys, and watches as Mike pulls out various pots and pans, along with spices and vegetables.

"I can help if you-" "No! It's your birthday and i want this to be special. How do you like you steak? Rare? Medium?" Mrs. Pyter likes her steak rare, and he does, too. "Rare, please." "Cool." Jeremy watches as Mike moves fluidly around the room, chopping up vegetables smoothly and placing them in the pan with the steak. The smells of cooking spices and vegetables scent the air. As the steak cooks, Mike closes the curtains and pulls out candles.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asks as he lights the candles and places them on the table and around the room before turning off the lights. "I've noticed how stressed and worried you are, so i figured I'll create a safe and comfortable enviroment to help you relax. Candles help." "Oh..." Jeremy says softly, watching a flame dance and move beautifully. It surprises him how much Mike has been paying attention to him lately, and how much he cares for him. It's very nice, actually...

The steaks are finished, and Mike plates them, adding some asparagus on the side. He places Jeremy's plate in front of him before setting his own plate down. Mike goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of red wine, tied with a handsome red bow. He pops it open, then pours them both a glass. "Might as well have one drink, right?" Mike smiles kindly at Jeremy.

Their eyes meet, and Jeremy quickly looks away, blushing a deep red. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mike smile out of amusement before sitting down. "Let's eat. Tell me if you like it." Jeremy cuts into his steak, slicing off a small piece. It tastes amazing. The flavor bursts on his tongue. Never has he tasted anything this good before, and knowing Mike prepared it just for him...it tasted even better.

"I-It's really good," Jeremy says, blushing. "I knew you'd like it," Mike says, sipping his wine. Jeremy decides to try it too. It's bittersweet, and feels thick but light on his tongue. Bubbly. Jeremy likes it, and sips more.

After eating, Mike clears away the plates, setting them in the sink and rinsing them off. "Thank you, Mike." Jeremy smiles, grateful for the meal. He stands up, pushing in his chair. "Tonight was wonderful," "That's not it, Jeremy." "Huh?" "Close your eyes," Mike says, smiling warmly. Jeremy is unsure, but he does as told.

A minute passes. "Mike?" "Okay, open your eyes." Slowly, Jeremy opens them. Mike stands in front of him, beaming, holding a slice of white cake with a single candle alight on top. "Make a wish, Jeremy." It's been so long since Jeremy has had a birthday party, much less, a cake. Jeremy blows out the candle.

Mike chuckles. "Come on, let's go in the living room." "It's getting late, Mike..." Jeremy says, glancing at the clock. It's 10:30 now. "So? Relax, Jer. We don't have to work on weekends, and it's your birthday." "My dad-" "I'm sure you're dad will be fine with this. Besides, i just want to talk." Mike sits one end of the couch, holding his glass of wine. Jeremy hesitates, then sits on the other end, placing the plate of cake on the coffee table.

"So," Mike says, getting comfortable. "I've noticed how strange you've been acting lately." _Uh oh..._"Especially around me. Did i, uh, do something?" Jeremy shakes his head, avoiding Mike's gaze. "No..." "Is something going on at home?" Jeremy stays silent. What's going on? Mike wonders. "Are you having financial issues? Got in a fight with your father?" Jeremy shakes his head again, and turns away from Mike. It is then that Mike realizes he's shaking.

Concerned, Mike sets his wine down and moves closer to the smaller man. "Jeremy, what's-" He sees a tear drop fall onto Jeremy's pants, staining it darker. "Jeremy, i can help you...Please, just tell me what's wrong..." Mike says, gently touching one of the younger man's shoulders. Jeremy suddenly twists around, facing Mike. Their eyes meet for a split second, then, suddenly, Jeremy lunges forward. Their lips meet, and Jeremy clutches Mike's cheeks, holding him in place.

They both blush furiously. Mike feels the pressure on his lips as Jeremy smashes his against him. It feels like fireworks and poprocks are flashing in Mike's mind. Jeremy pulls away too soon, retracts his hands, and leans back, not meeting Mike's gaze. "That's what's wrong..." He says softly, then quickly gets up, heading for the door, hot tears streaming down his face.

Mike is in a daze, surprised by Jeremy's brave movement. Jeremy...likes him? That was what was bothering him? Did Jeremy figure out that _he_ liked _him _too? Mike snaps out of his daze when the door slams shut. Mike nearly falls off the couch as he gets up to go after Jeremy. The night air is chilly and smacks against Mike's body when he opens the door.

"Jeremy!" He shouts. He sees him walking fast down the sidewalk, shoving his arm through his suit jacket. "Jeremy! Wait!" He calls, but Jeremy doesn't stop. Mike runs after him, slows when he reaches him. "Jeremy," He touches his shoulder, making him stop. Jeremy refuses to look at him. "I'm sorry, Mike..." He whispers. Mike steps in front of his, placing his other hand on the other shoulder. He smiles. "What for?" He asks, then tips Jeremy's face up. They stare at each other in silence, then Mike leans forward, and kisses Jeremy softly.

After a few minutes, Mike pulls away and smiles again. "Jer, you're such a dork. You worry too much." Mike laughs as he ruffles the boy's hair. Jeremy smiles back. "Now," Mike says, turning his tone to a slighter more serious one. "Would it be okay to ask if you would like to spend the night? Or would you rather have me take you home?"

Jeremy looks up at Mike, surprised, then smiles a smile that Mike has never seen before. It's so bright and cheerful, it makes Mike heart melt. "If it is alright with you," Jeremy whispers, gently taking Mike's hand, then looking up at Mike with gleaming eyes. "I would like to spend the night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mike had hoped Jeremy wouldn't want to go home. He was very glad to know Jeremy had the same feelings for him as he did Jeremy. It made things better and easier between them. Jeremy surprised him by jumping on him, crashing their lips together the minute they stepped inside. Mike quickly closed the door behind him.

Never has Mike loved someone so much as he did Jeremy. The feeling of Jeremy's lips on his was amazing, the heat making him go crazy. His mind was clouded with lust as he pulled Jeremy closer to his own body.

Somehow, Mike managed to be aware of his surroundings. He made them both safely around the couch and the coffee table, Jeremy's untouched cake still sitting exactly where he left it. Mike pushed open the door to his bedroom, moving Jeremy towards the bed. Jeremy falls on top of the bed, breaking the kiss. He stares up at Mike, who is crouched over him. Moonlight streams in through the window, illuminating Jeremy's face. Never did he look so beautiful as he does in this moment.

Slowly, gently, Mike begins to take off Jeremy's clothes while taking off his own. First, the shoes. Mike tosses them away somewhere into the darkness. Mike takes off his own shirt, leaving his chest bare. "Jeremy, if you want me to stop at any time, just say so. I'll stop." Jeremy searches his eyes, then sits up. He stares at Mike as he shrugs off his own jacket, then sets to work unbuttoning the vest. Mike watches as he reaches forward and begins to slide Mike's pants down.

Mike leans forward, kissing Jeremy tenderly on his neck as he unties his tie, then sets to work on unbuttoning the shirt. He pulls away as Jeremy shrugs it off, but something more catches Mike's eye. Dark red marks all along Jeremy's wrists, some faded, others newly made. Jeremy sees him staring and shrinks back, bringing his arms to his chest, hiding the cuts.

"It's all my fault," Jeremy whispers, "that my mom is dead...My dad says so...so i punish myself..." The words horrify Mike. Anger and rage bubbles up inside him. How dare someone treat Jeremy in this way! Sorrow surges through Mike's heart at the thought of Jeremy doing this to himself. He will make Jeremy feel loved.

Mike grasps Jeremy's arms lightly, and proceeds to kiss each and every scar. As he moves back to Jeremy's neck, suckling softly, Jeremy wraps his arms around Mike's, pulling him closer. Mike kisses away Jeremy's tears. Jeremy's stomach flutters as he feels warmth flow all around him, including below.

He feels Mike'shands all over him, slding his pants down with his underwear. He feels Mike inside him, the feeling burning a little as slick fingers move around, stretching him out. He feels Mike push in, and digs his nails into Mike's back. Mike then pauses, letting Jeremy adjust to the foreign feeling. "Ready?" Mike breathes softly in Jeremy's ear. Silently, Jeremy nods.

Jeremy bites his lip as Mike moves back and forth slowly. The burning pain slowly subsides to pleasure as Mike goes deeper within him. Jeremy lies back, letting Mike crouch over him in a more comfortable position.

Jeremy gives himself to Mike.

After it is over, Mike wraps Jeremy in his arms protectively and kisses him. Jeremy snuggles up against Mike. Never has he felt safer than he does with Mike. "You father will not hurt you anymore," Mke breathes, pressing his face into Jeremy's bare neck. "I'll make sure of it. You'll live here with me." Jeremy smiles at the thought, and nods his head. Smiling back, Mike kisses him again before whispering, "Happy Birthday, Jeremy."


End file.
